Hey Beautiful
by legaspernum
Summary: AU: Emma falls under the sleeping curse from the revengeful and angry Regina. True love's kiss is require to lift her from the spell. Slightly fluffy love from Killian and Emma. Or... a lot. XD Depends on how you look at it! Enjoy!


**_A/N: What If Regina hadn't gone with The Charmings to Neverland but had been left behind in Storybrooke. If she hadn't saved the town she would have been very bitter with The Charmings; especially for not including her in the Search for Henry._**

_**Pretty fluffy. But then again this is just want I needed to write after being left with a large amount of feelings after ASOTM. =) **_

* * *

Emma hadn't been back in Storybrooke for less than a day when she received an invitation from Regina to Dinner to discuss Henry. She knew it was going to be a very awkward conversation between the two of them and Emma wasn't entirely prepared for it. The choice to leave for Neverland without Regina was a risk they had to take to get Henry back from Greg and Tamara; and while the journey had been successful and they had Henry back safe and sound, she was sure that Regina wouldn't be as understanding. However it was refreshing to be back home in and sitting in Granny's Diner. The noise of food cooking in the kitchen and patrons chatting was such a calming atmosphere, Emma welcomed it.

"Well thank you for gracing me with your presence." Regina scoffed; her voice very bitter as she spoke sitting down in front of Emma.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled, "My pleasure."

It wasn't long after they placed they're orders that Ruby was placing their food in front of them. She had listened to Regina speak the entire time – not entirely listening to every word she said. Of course Regina wanted to spend more time with Henry, Emma already knew that. Feeling comfortable with it however -was a completely different story.

"You should have consulted me," Emma heard Regina say. "I am Henry's mother; I was more than capable of aiding you in your search for him."

Emma took a large bite out of her Cheeseburger, nodding. Something felt strange though as she swallowed the mouthful of food. There was a tingling sensation mixed with a metallic taste that Emma couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from. "I'm sorry Regina. It was a hectic situation at the time; it's not that we didn't think of consulting you but we had to make a decision pretty quickly." She went to take another bite of her Cheeseburger but Emma's arms had started to feel rather heavy. Her eyes went wide as soon as she realized the importance of giving her full attention to Regina. How many times had Mary Margaret told her to be wary of her; after all she was The Evil Queen, it was only here in Storybrooke that she was Regina. And that was the last person she  
saw smiling slyly at her before Emma's head hit the table.

**xxxx**

Killian sighed, gripping the helm of the Jolly Roger and looking out into the horizon. It had been a couple of days since they had gotten back from Neverland and for the first time in centuries he wanted, he needed more. _Emma, what have you done to me?_

There had been chatter among some of the sailors that Emma Swan had fallen prey to the Sleeping Curse. When he heard this upsetting news he wasn't sure if he should go to her side or stay put on his ship where he felt most comfortable. They had shared some intimate moments there and he wished that he could build up the courage to confront his own self about it. It had been so long, since Milah, since he felt anything remotely close to those feelings he felt back then. But somehow Emma brought those feelings out of him. There was just something about her, she had so much spirit in her – they understood each other.

_"I – I'm sorry." Emma said, averting her eyes from Killian's gaze._

_"What would you be sorry for?" Killian smirked, knowing exactly what she was referring too. He had been angry at her for leaving him on the beanstalk but the truth is it wasn't as bad he thought it would have been. Anton was quite hospitable for a giant. _

"_For leaving you, I wanted to trust you Hook. I just couldn't take the chance."_

_ He noticed the considerable amount of pain on her face as she thought about the past and her regrets. __"Anton, he was not at all the beast that I thought he'd be."_

_"Thank you, Hook." Emma words waivered as Killian stared at her locking his eyes with hers. _

_He felt as though that name, his moniker no longer suited him. It was the symbol of his revenge, a symbol of what he had lost. He was moving past his revenge, putting is behind him by offering his services to help her find her son - Rumpelstiltskin's grandson. "Killian" he said, his own name sounding strange on his tongue. "My name is Killian."_

_"Killian," The name rolled off her tongue sweetly and it sounded wonderful to his ears. "I believe it suits you better." __Emma moved closer to him, their bodies almost inches apart from each other. The scent of lavender touched his nostrils and he welcomed the smell as it was soothing to his senses. When her lips touched his, the feeling was so foreign to him Killian didn't know how to react._  
_  
__ "Sorry" Emma immediately said retracting herself from Killian's lips. "I don't kn-"_

_But before she could finish what she was about to say, Killian wrapped his good hand around Emma pulling her back to him. With her body pressed to his, Killian kissed her fiercely as if he were angry. And each time his lips left hers he felt a smoldering sensation in his chest that compelled him to keep going. When Emma wrapped her arms around him and they stumbled backwards, Killian's back hit the mast of his ship forcefully. __He felt alive and feverishly wanted more. "Emma." He whispered in her ear, softly stroking the nape of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. __  
_

Killian awoke from his daydream, fondly remembering the intimate moments they had shared. Even though they were often short and interrupted they were definitely moments he cherished dearly. And for the first time in the dreadfully lonely years Killian spent seeking revenge, he truly felt part of something; Part of a family. But it was more than just feeling included in something, it was her. Her beauty was blinding to Killian, shining so brightly, much like the lustrous sun.

After three hundred years, he deserved to be happy, he deserved to find love again and he found that love in Emma.

"Baelfire," Killian said, curiously watching as Neal walked up the gangplank to the deck of the ship. "What are you doing here?"

"She doesn't love me." He says, expressing so much anger in his tone. "You've taken everything from me Hook." Neal launched himself at Killian, his fist forcefully hitting the left side of Killian's face. He stumbled backwards and dodged the second punch that Neal had attempted to land.

"Lad, I have never taken anything from you. Anything that has negatively happened, you have brought that unfortunate fate upon yourself." Killian scoffed, wiping blood away from his lip.

"You stole my mother away and my father - he became The Dark One because of you. And now the woman I love has been stolen from me as well! And you Hook have done all of this!" Neal clenched his fists, his body shaking from the anger he felt rushing through his body. He stared into Killian's eyes, no longer was he a child; this time Neal was on the same level as he.

"I stole nothing from you." Stepping towards Neal, putting his own face uncomfortably close to the man that barely resembled the child he remembered. "I offered you a life. You Baelfire were the last part of Milah that I had to cherish. You were my son if not in blood but in spirit. We could have had a good life, you and I."

Killian watched Neal's face intensely, looking for any emotion that he might have shown but there was nothing. "As for Emma," He began, "You had your chance with her. You had a life but you chose to give it up, you chose to abandon the woman you loved."

"You know nothing about what I shared with Emma!" Neal yelled angrily at Killian.

"That may be true, but when your in love you fight hard for them, regardless of the cost. A man not willing to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." He pointed his Hook towards the gangplank and grinned. "Now, get off of my ship."

Not willing to say anything more, Neal turned on his heels and stomped down the gangplank cursing under his breath.

_Baelfire..._

That boy, who was very much a man now, had such anger deep within himself. Perhaps the years in Neverland had done that too him and perhaps he was just following in the footsteps of his Father. Killian though wasn't completely blameless; had he not been so consumed by revenge back then, perhaps he wouldn't have given him up and instead fought for him. Killian reached into his vest and pulled a tattered folded sheet of paper out from under it. It had been folded up so many times, that Milah's picture was barely recognizable. He could still hear her voice telling Killian how much she loved him, how much she meant to him.

Killian started moving towards the port side of the Jolly Roger and placed his hand on the railing. He looked off into the horizon, a breeze softly touching his skin; for a moment it reminded Killian of Milah's soft hands touching his face, often reminding him how important he was to her. It was time to move on, so Killian took one last look at the tattered drawing and let the wind carry it off into the distance.

**xxxx**

"What are we going to do?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms nervously looking up at David. Two days of watching Emma lying peacefully in her bed was almost enough stress that she could handle. So far, herself, David and Henry had all been under the sleeping curse but at least there had been hope for them. Neal had stopped by on the first day to offer his support to them and most importantly to Henry. The poor boy had been crying since David had brought Emma in from the diner where she was found. If Neal wasn't able to wake her beloved daughter up who else would there be? And what did that mean for his parents relationship? This was just too cruel of a fate for Henry to have to deal with.

David put his hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders and rubbed them gently. "We just need to keep her comfortable, Mary Margaret. There isn't much more we can do."

"Shouldn't we tell Hoo-"

"No," David said immediately, cutting off his wife from speaking. "He might have helped us find Henry but he's still Captain Hook."

Mary Margaret nodded, not quite ready to tell her husband exactly what she witnessed in Neverland. For sure if she had, David would storm right off to punch the daylights out of Hook. And to be quite honest that was more stress than she could handle. Mary Margaret shifted her shoulders out from under, David's grip and walked over to the kitchen counter. "Maybe he could help us find Regina. Or at least... offer some support? He and Emma seemed to be quite close David." Mary Margaret poured coffee into a cup that was sitting next to the pot; the soothing aroma pleasantly touching her nostrils.

"Mary Margaret, we don't need him here."

"Perhaps you should listen to your wife, mate." Killian had said, letting himself into the loft.

David swung his body around to face Killian and threw a punch at his face while he did. Dodging it Killian exclaimed. "Bloody hell mate! Is this going to be my greeting every time we meet?"

"Then don't go letting yourself into places that you are not welcome." David crossed his arms and gave Killian a glare, he could almost swear the sound of giggling coming was from behind him.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who helped find your grandson?" Killian retorted.

"Hook, would you like something to drink?" Mary Margaret piped up, not wanting the gentlemen's bantering in front of her to escalate into something not so innocent. "I've just made a pot of coffee, would you like to try it?"

"Aye, Thank you." Killian smiled, welcoming the kindness that Mary Margaret had been showing him. He grabbed the cup that she held out with his good hand and took a sip of the steaming liquid. "I think I'd much rather prefer rum."

"It's an acquired taste." Mary Margaret said as a matter-of-factly, taking a sip of her own cup.

"Well, enough of these pleasantries, where is your lovely daughter?" Killian placed his cup of coffee on the table next to him and looked around the room. He watched as Emma's parents faces faltered; they were clearly in quite a bit of pain, growing increasingly worried about her welfare.

"It's really not a good time for a visit Hook." David sighs, his eyes glancing to the stairs leading to Emma's room.

"I can understand your skepticism but I care deeply for your daughter. I would want no harm to come to come to her." He started stepping towards the stairs after noticing David's body language, over the years Killian had become quite perceptive.

David moved in front of him, blocking Killian from reaching the stairs. There was a part of him that knew that Killian was telling the truth but the other part, was the over protective father who wanted to protect his child from everything and everyone. Placing her hand softly on David's arm, Mary Margaret looked up at her husband. "David, you can't deny that they understand each other."

Sighing, David moved away from the stairs not wanting to argue with Mary Margaret especially when he knew deep down that she was right. "Five minutes, mate."

Killian started his way up the stairs and stifled a snicker when he heard Mary Margaret lightly punch David from behind him. At the top of the stairs was Emma's room, it was very open and welcoming as the sun shone through the large windows of the loft. Emma was lying on her bed, arms by her side and her hands resting on her stomach. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful despite the uncertainty of her condition looming over her. Killian wasn't even sure if his presence would help her but all he knew was that he needed to be here by her side.

Sitting down on the bed, he brushed Emma's hair away from her face. "I've come to realize that I care very deeply for you Emma." Killian said to her, knowing that even though she was silent, deep down in her subconscious she could hear him. "It's time for you to wake up darling."

Leaning over, Killian softly kissed Emma's lips. A burst of magic rushed through him and amplified throughout the loft; this of course was followed by a immense gasp of air from Emma. She looked up at the man leaning over her and smiled. "Killian."

"Hey Beautiful." Killian said before kissing her lips again and again. He knew that there would be plenty of moments in the future but at this very moment he didn't want this one to end.

* * *

**End.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! :3**

**Review?**


End file.
